Forget Weapons I Have A Mop!
by Myvampirepuppy
Summary: Pathetic title, I know. Just a collection of drabbles about how Aoko came to use a mop as a weapon.
1. Chapter 1

These are not necessarily logical. But then, since when has it been possible to have "Kuroba Kaito" and "logic" in the same idea?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaito, Aoko, or anyone else you see here. Aoyama Gosho does.**

**

* * *

**

"Kaito, why did you put the teacher in a rabbit costume?"

"Because Easter's coming up! And it was a bunny!"

"Did you really think that she wouldn't get angry and give you detention?"

"Of course I knew that! That's what I wanted!"

"Why exactly did you want detention?" Aoko asked, continuing to dutifully mop the floor.

"Because in class, it's harder to do this," Kaito replied, flipping his friend's skirt.

"Why you…You'll pay for that!" She cried, raising her mop and whacking him over the head with it.

"Oww…That hurt!" He said, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, you deserved it."

"Fine, fine. Room's clean, let's go home."

**The next day**

"Kaito, you'll be sorry!" Aoko shouted, pulling her skirt back down and grabbing the mop in the corner.

"Oh, no…" Kaito groaned, running away.

"Come back here!"

All he did was duck and jump, and eventually both found themselves laughing, although Aoko got in the occasional hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Aoyama Gosho does.**

**

* * *

**

Sweat was dripping down Kaito's forehead from running-It must have been half a mile already-but at last he was standing, panting, in front of the building where he knew that Aoko had been taken. He put on his act of Nakamori-keibu, coming to hand over the ransom for his daughter. He didn't try to go for the full disguise; there was no time for that. He knocked on the door, and from the sounds inside-the click of a safety and movement towards him-Aoko must have been all right and not bound, as he could hear her too. He looked through a small window in the door, and saw her kidnapper walking towards him. He could also see Aoko grabbing something, which he identified as a mop. _What is she planning to do?' _He thought. His question was answered when she slid up soundlessly behind her captor and whacked him with the mop. After he lay unconscious on the floor, she saw Kaito's surprised and scared face and she ran over to him, dropping the mop. Her father came to arrest the man, and they walked home, although she had a thoughtful look in her eye that worried Kaito.

**The next day**

"Get back here, Kaito!" Aoko screeched.

"No way! Catch me if you want me to stop!"

In response, she calmly walked over to the closet in the corner. "Okay, Kaito," she whispered, before shouting, "You asked for it," pulling out a mop. Kaito paled, remembering yesterday. He didn't have much time to do so before being met with a faceful of mop. He managed to dodge a few swings, but still got hit. Every day, he got better and better at the mop chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinda thought of this one during history class.

For those of you who may not recognize this, it's from when Aoko brought Kaito's backpack home with him and asked about what he feared most. This probably doesn't make sense, but since when has anything involving Kaito made sense?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; Aoyama-sensei does.**

**

* * *

**

"Kuroba-san, tell me…What is Kaito's greatest weakness?"

"Well, I suppose it would be fish. I have no idea why, he just really hates them."

"Arigatou, Kuroba-san!" Aoko said, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Aoko-chan!"

"Yes?" She asked.

"There's one other thing. He has this fear of mops, although it's not quite as potent. It's just that he's more vulnerable than other people."

"…Mops?"

"Yes, you can use them to get off your back. I've heard that he's been flipping your skirt in class?"

"Every day, but the teachers have stopped paying attention!"

"Well then, I understand they leave the janitorial closets unlocked. Just bring a mop to class with you. If anyone asks, just wait for Kaito to attack you. Keep it hidden, though!"

"Arigatou, Kuroba-san!"

**The next day**

"Kaito! Come back here!" Aoko screamed.

"Why would I do that?" He teased back.

"Alright, fine," she murmured, reaching under her desk and pulling out the foldable mop.

"What the!? How did you-"

SMACK.

Kaito fell to the ground, staring up at Aoko in bewilderment. He just managed to roll out of the way when the mop struck where his head had just been. After a few hits, he had learned his lesson and left her alone…for that class.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. Feel free to let me know if you have an idea, and I'll see if I can find a way to pull it into a story of its own!**


End file.
